


Three Wishes

by SorenMarie



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Multi, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vague description of a tarot reading, Voyeurism, talking about having a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: After Dean refuses the request you and Jo made, Dean seeks help from another source.





	Three Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part 4 of "And there were three." but this part fills the Voyeurism square for Kink Bingo.

“Jo, what do you mean?”

You watched as Dean crossed his arms and waited for an explanation. You sighed.  Of course, Jo forgot to mention that to the eldest Winchester.  “We want to have kids.  It’s something we decided on together and we tried for over a year.  Nothing happened obviously.”

“Where do I come in to this story, Jo?”  

“Oh this is gonna be good.”  You muttered to yourself as Dean cocked his eyebrow and looked over at you.  “Not my story to tell - so go ahead Jo.”

“Fine.  I had a dream that you were the father of our children.  I was hoping, that maybe…”  Jo paused as she worked out how to ask it.  

“Were you hoping that I’d agree to this plan?  I hate to say but this idea is terrible.  You of all people should know that as a hunter, it’s a terrible idea to have children.”

Jo met your eyes and she smiled sadly at you.  

Dean was silent.  He barely looked at the two of you as he grabbed his keys, and muttered that he’d be back later.  The door slammed and you were left in confusion as you turned to Jo and Sam.  He shrugged as Jo sighed and ran her thumb across your knuckle.  

–

Dean had every intention on going to a bar.  The idea was that he would have enough to get a nice buzz going and then he’d go back.  He found himself outside of Seven Wonders and sighed.  This was the last place he expected himself to go but he needed answers.  He pocketed his keys, and started walking towards the door.  It chimed when he stepped in and Estelle looked up from the register with a faint smile on her face.

“It’s Dean, right?”  Estelle made her way from behind the register as another lady took her place.  “I never did get to thank you for what you did.”  

“It’s what I do.”  She could tell that Dean was feeling uncomfy just by being here but there was something else.

“You wanna tell me what’s rattling around in that brain of yours?  I promise you, there’s nothing to be nervous about.”

“I have a few questions, and I think you’re the only one who can answer them.”  

“Well then, come on back and we’ll see what the cards have to say.”

Dean sat at Rue’s table and watched as  she took out her cards. She made him shuffle for a minute, then took them back. She laid out a pattern of nine cards and examined them carefully before saying another word.  Dean waited patiently for her to start talking, watching her face change expressions more than a few times

Finally, she sat back in her chair and smiled. “Well, Dean. Here’s what they want you to know.  The cards sense your reluctance on bringing a child into this world.  They are telling me that even if a child bearing is born, there will be no need to panic.  You have the forces of Heaven and Hell on your side, and because of that, any child you bring into this life will have all the love and support they need.”

–

“There’s something I need you to know Dean.”  Rue smiled as the two of them walked down the hallway towards the front of the shop.  “Multiples run in our family.”  He watched her walk around to the register in silence.  “Y/N doesn’t know this but she was a twin…”  

“Was?  Does that mean the other didn’t make it?”  He locked eyes with Rue as she sadly smiled.  “I’m -”

“I didn’t bring it up to make you feel sorry for me.”

“Hey Rue - thanks for everything.  You really put it into perspective for me.”  She quietly chuckled and shook her head as Dean pulled out his wallet.  

“Put your wallet away, this one is on the house.”  Dean pulled out a twenty and stuffed into the tip jar anyways.  “It’s the least I could do.  I just hope the next time we talk - it’s happier news.”  Dean paused before leaving as he watched a set of customers come in.  He waved goodbye to Rue as he pulled his set of keys for Baby out of his coat pocket.  

–

You were wiping down the bar and humming along to the jukebox when the two of them walked in.  “Hey boys, what can I get ya?”

“Two beers.”  You twisted the lids off yourself and put them in front the boys.  Dean muttered his thanks as Sam opened his laptop and you heard him typing away.  Occasionally he would take a sip of his beer, but his focus was on the screen in front of him.  Dean however was watching you closely.  

“Do I have something on my face or do you just like staring at me?”  

You smiled at the older Winchester with a wink.  “You have a very pretty face, how could I look away?”  Dean dribbled some of the beer he was drinking and you chuckled.  You handed him a towel but leaned across the bar so that you were right beside his ear.  “That’s what you get for staring at my boobs.”

“i wasn’t!”

“Mr. Winchester, what would my girlfriend think?”

“She’d be happy that the two of you stopped fighting.  Dean, are you hitting on my woman?”  Jo pressed a kiss to your cheek as she made her way around the bar and took a seat next to Dean who was speechless.  

Watching you work behind the bar was one of Jo’s favorite things.  She watched as you conversed with some of the other patrons with a smile on her face.  “Y/N is kind of amazing.”

“I told you I was.”  You snickered as you refilled Dean’s glass.  “Sam, would you like a refill?”

“Nah, I’m good.  I was thinking of heading back to the motel for the night.  I’m pretty beat.”  Dean finally bounced back and made an off hand comment about Sam’s sex life and you let out a loud, obnoxious laugh.  

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”  He quietly chuckled as he packed away his laptop and threw some money on the bar.  “I’ll see you guys tomorrow, okay?”

“Be careful, Sam!”

–

The three of you were still drinking long after the bar closed.  Out of respect and fear of Ellen, you suggested that the three of you head back to the house.  Dean pulled out his car keys and you quickly snatched them from his hand.  “Listen, you are in no shape to drive.  The upside is that we live ten minutes from the bar.  Also Baby will be safe here,  so I’ll give these back in the morning, okay?”

“I think Sam drove the Impala back to the motel for the night.”  Jo pointed out as the two of you waited for her to lock the bar.   She was planning something.  You knew because she had this mischievous grin on her face when she laced her hand together with yours.  

Dean looked across the parking lot at the spot Baby was parked in earlier and noticed the car was gone.  “I guess he did.”

“Hey Dean?”

“Yeah Jo?”

“I know we asked you not that long ago, but I really wish you’d change your mind.  About the baby thing, I mean.”

“What would you do if I said I changed my mind?”

“You better not be fucking with me Winchester.  Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I wanna do this.”  

“Not outside I hope.”  You heard him chuckle as the three of you walked towards your house.  

“Not this time anyways.”

–

Dean smiled as Jo led him upstairs to the bedroom.  There was a trail of clothes leading from the hallway towards the room you shared with Jo and you shook your head.  “Couldn’t wait to get started huh?”  You muttered to yourself as you heard Dean groan. He was praising Jo for doing such a good job and you heard him repeat the phrase ‘don’t stop’ over and over.  You were curious about what was going on so, you watched from the doorway as Jo sucked his dick.  

“Don’t worry, Y/N.  It’s your turn next.  I want you to be a good girl and come closer, can you do that for me?”

“Of-of course.”

“Don’t be shy, stand where the two of us can see you and slowly take off your clothes.  I expect you to be naked by - HOLY FUCK!”  You had your shirt over your head but with the sounds Dean was making, you were certain that Jo finished him off.  You heard the two of them kiss as you threw your shirt off to the side.  Dean called you closer as Jo unbuttoned your jeans and pulled them down.

“No panties today Y/N?”

“I thought I’d surprise you when we got home.  Now, this makes things easier.”

“It certainly was a surprise babe.”  You felt Dean unhook your bra and you looked over your shoulder at him.  Jo kissed you and finished removing your bra before she bounced off the bed.  

“Y/N, you don’t have to worry.  We’ll do this the right way.”

Jo was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner with a huge grin on her face as she watched Dean move down your body.  He made you sing in ways Jo didn’t think was possible, but when you called Jo back over to hold your hand, his expression softened.  Dean lined himself up with your entrance and reassured you that he’d go slow.  

“I’m ready Dean.”  With those words, Dean pushes his cock inside you, an inch at a time, filling and stretching you out before he pulls back out.  He watches your expression as Jo presses a series of small kisses to your shoulder.  “Please Dean.”  Dean groans as he pushes himself deep inside of you in one swift movement.  You cry out Dean’s name and beg him to keep moving.  His movements at first are slow and gentle.

“You feel so damn good.”  You feel a slight warmth growing in your belly with each thrust.  Jo smirks at you and guides the hand she’s holding into her panties.  Dean watches as his pace picks up.  “That’s right Y/N, play with her clit.  Make her cum.”

“Fuck.”  You wrap your legs around Dean’s waist and drawn him deeper into you.  You can feel Jo’s walls fluttering as you continue pumping your fingers.  “I can tell your close babe, cum for us please?”  

Dean however is feeling a different experience.  You walls are growing tight around his cock and he’s so close to cumming he can feel it.  He feels the familiar shudder as his cock pulses and spills his seed inside of you.  “Dean, fuck.  Y/N, let go babe, I know your close…”  You cried out both Dean and Jo’s names as he works you through your first orgasm.  

“That was so hot.”  Jo clenched around your fingers and you watched her stomach convulse as you brought her down slowly.  You removed your hand as soon as she was done.  

“I’ve never felt anything like that before, holy shit.”  You whisper as Jo gently kisses your forehead and heads towards the bathroom.  The room grows silent and all of sudden you hear the shower turn on.  

“Should I leave or?”  You shake your head as Jo walks back into the room with a grin on her face.  

“Y/N might need to rest but there’s something you and I need to work out.”

“Oh my god, Jo.”  You actually laugh at that.  Dean looks between you and Jo, and you nod.  “Dean, I can see those gears turning fast but go have fun.  Jo’s been waiting a long time for this.”  You blush as his lips capture yours.  

“I’ll be back for round two, I swear.”

“If Jo doesn’t wear you out, you mean.”    You winked as he dashed for bathroom.  You stare up at the ceiling as you hear the faint sounds of Dean and Jo coming from the bathroom before pulling the blanket over your naked body.  Your eyes flutter shut as you flip onto your left side and you found yourself fast asleep.


End file.
